


Worst-Kept Secret

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Closet Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Rough Sex, Shiro likes it rough, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "Takashi, we're married. It's not like they don't already know we're fucking."





	Worst-Kept Secret

By this point, they could have had sex during meetings in plain view of anyone and no one would bat an eyelash. Shiro was Captain of the Atlas, who was going to question him? Sometimes Curtis was sorely tempted to just _let_ him, just for the thrill of being watched. He was actually a private person where that was concerned, half by nature and half out of respect for his husband. But every now and then he just _wanted_ it that badly, and he could tell Shiro did, too.

Meeting over, they bolted for the nearest closet. Closets were the love shack of choice for couples who wanted to sneak in a quickie during break times; Curtis had spotted at least two of the MFEs sneaking out of there on more than one occasion, or Keith and Acxa.

(It was a good thing those closets were bigger on the inside than they looked from outside.)

"Good, no one saw us," Shiro murmured as Curtis pressed him against the wall, unbuttoning his coat to rain kisses along his neck and shoulders. "Mm, careful, I might get loud..."

"Takashi, we're married. It's not like they don't already know we're fucking," Curtis teased. "Besides, these walls are thick. Good thing, too, I like when you're loud." Shiro blushed as he began to undo Curtis's jacket, followed by his pants. Sometimes Curtis thought he was just pretending to be shy, just to be cute. Not that he had to _try_ to be cute, of course. Takashi Shirogane was the perfect package of cute and buff and manly all in one.

"I've got the lube ready." Shiro dug the tube from his pocket before tugging his boots off, followed by his pants and underwear. "I want it up against the wall today."

"Good. That's how I was gonna do you anyway." Most wouldn't figure someone with Curtis's deer-like physique able to support a big, buff guy like Takashi Shirogane. They'd be dead wrong. It helped that Shiro held on _very_ tightly during, and Curtis's workout regime involved weight training. Two slick fingers soon slid into his husband, thrusting, scissoring.

"Don't you dare be gentle, either," Shiro gasped, "I want to be sore by the time we're finished. You know I can handle it." Curtis's fingers went deeper as a response, making sure to brush the place he knew made his husband into a writhing, quivering mess. Shiro's hands grip his shoulders and he let out such a loud cry Curtis was glad the closet's walls are so thick.

When he felt he'd prepared him enough, Curtis slicked up his cock and wasted no time slamming into him, Shiro's legs locking around his hips and pulling him close and tight. Their lips met in a near-brutal kiss, Shiro's teeth nipping Curtis's lower lip as his nails dug into his shoulders.

It was beyond perfect, hot and intense and all-around _beautiful_ as Curtis poured every ounce of love and desire into his thrusts. When they broke the kiss for air, Shiro's moans filled the small space, music to his ears. They were both going to be sore when this was over; his thrusts went deeper and faster as Shiro's thick thighs squeezed his hips.

"I," Shiro gasped, "love you so, so much..."

"Love you too...!" Curtis pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Getting close, babe?"

"Yeah." Shiro let out a cry as Curtis's cock hit _that_ spot again. "Want you to come with me, though-!"

"I will-!" And within moments they were both reaching that peak, Curtis releasing deep into Shiro as Shiro's cock sprayed jets of hot, sticky come all over their chests. Everything went white and gold in his vision, the world around them fading away until it was just them in the perfect dark of their own little corner of the universe.

They sagged against each other in the afterglow, Shiro's legs releasing their hold on him. When they were finally more or less back, Curtis grabbed a nearby towel to clean them off.

(One perk of the closets being couples' favorite quickie spots: there was always something nearby to clean up with.)

"They'll know," Shiro said with a laugh as he tugged his boxers and pants back on. Curtis carefully tucked himself away and adjusted his own uniform, Shiro put his boots on, and they did the bare minimum of fixing their hair.

"They'll be expecting it."

"Oh, well." Shiro smiled, pulling him close for a kiss before they snuck out of the closet and back to the conference room. Shiro took his time sitting down, which most of the crew pretended not to notice. He could swear Veronica even _winked_ at them.

After this meeting, Curtis would be sitting down just as slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
